Abby's mission
by Numbah 175
Summary: Mission- to appease the crazy fans and get the KND's major couples together. How she'll do it- Any way she wants.   Disclaimer- I don't own the Kids Next Door. Everybody would be together by now. K  for kissing
1. Kuki and Wally

(Just a clarification note, all these stories are in chronological order, but they are based during the time in which all known members are in the TND. So, just add 7 years to how old they are in the series, and that's how old they are in my story. Congratulations, you can add!)

Chapter 1

"Come on, please?"

"There is no way you are getting me to do that!"

"Come on, Wally, please with extra Rainbow Munchies on top?"

"Kuki, I said no!"

"Pllleeeeaaaassseee?"

"Well, all right. But only if I don't have to dance."

"Yay!" Kuki skipped down the hallway, so happy that Wally would finally listen to her new teenager Rainbow Monkey cd. Wally was about to follow behind when he heard somebody quietly laughing.

"Boy, you are so in love." Abby said, sitting on the couch and reading her book. "Kuki's been begging everyone to listen to that stuff, and you're the first person who's said yes so far."

"I am not in love with her! She just asked really nice, that's all!" Wally retorted, his face growing red.

"Then why are you getting redder than Abby's hat?" Abby asked, smirking at the fact she was getting a reaction from him. "Trust Abby, if you like her, just tell her. Abby'll keep every body away from her room, if you want."

"Really? Thanks, Abby! But only so we won't get interrupted while we're listening to music, right?" Wally said, questioning in his voice.

"Well, of course!" Abby said, mocking innocence. Wally walked down the hallway, nearly springing from anticipation.

"Oops, guess I forgot to tell him that Nigel and Hoagie are out buying comics! Well, that means he won't get interrupted." Abby said to herself, smirking deviously.

Abby listened for a long while, waiting for the tell tale signs. At first, there was silence, other than the faint strains of music that traveled down the hallway.

Suddenly, there was a squeal, and you could hear a thump, as if something had been knocked over by something else. The music instantly cut off. Abby grinned even bigger. It was about time those two got together!

A little while later they walked in, holding hands in a way that they thought was secret, but Abby could see easily.

Abby snuggled deeper into the couch. _Now, how to get the next two together?_


	2. Rachel and Nigel

**So, how did you enjoy the first chapter? By the way, please contact me if you want a certain couple together! I will probably use your ides if it has not been already used!**

Abby strolled through the Moonbase with Nigel.

"Abby, will you please tell me what's going on here?" Nigel burst, tired of not knowing.

"Before I can tell you anything, you have to promise to tell Abby something." Abby said, stopping and leaning against the all next to Rachel's office.

"Alright, what is it you want to know." He said, leaning against the wall next to her. What he didn't notice, was that he was closer to Rachel's door than he was.

"Okay. Do you like Rachel?" Abby asked, out of the blue.

"What! What are you talking about! She's the Supreme Leader of the Teens Next Door! I can't like the Supreme Leader! It's against a bunch of regulations!" He outburst.

"Abby's not hearing a no." She said, pulling her hat down so he couldn't see the huge grin on her face.

Instantly, Nigel got really red, sinking down the wall to where he was sitting against it. "Abby, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course." She sank down next to him, and gave him a gentle nudge. "You should know by now that you can tell Numbah 5 anything."

"Well, the truth is, I do like Rachel. But we couldn't be together, so it would be useless. The Supreme Leader is not to have any personal attachments to any of her fellow teammates; it's a rule in the Teens Next Door. So, I don't tell her." He sighed, sinking even further. Abby smiled.

Suddenly, the door to Rachel's office burst open, and she fell out. Nigel immediately jumped up and caught her. She blushed, and brushed herself off. During all this, Abby was still sitting against the wall, watching the show.

"Rachel, were you listening to us?" Nigel asked, a little shocked.

"Well, I had heard an out burst, and was about to open the door, when I heard what you said. Is it true? Do you like me?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a typical girl thing.

"Why don't we discuss it over a meatball sandwich?" He said, holding his hand out to her. Where he got the courage to do that, not even he knew.

She blushed, and took his hand. They walked down to the cafeteria, holding hands the entire way.

Abby started laughing. She couldn't wait to see the look on Harvey's face when she told him!

_Okay, who's next?_ She thought to herself. _Fanny and Patton, or Lee and Sonya?_


	3. Lee and Sonya

Hi Hi! Before I post the next chapter, I would like to thank some people for reviewing my story!

**Rachopo15, inkdragon13, sandystar2k, britishmexi27, Randomnessgirl1, thanks for your reviews!**

**And now, the new chapter!**

"Come on, Sonya. We've got to get there on time!" Abby pulled her down the hallway.

"Why are we running?" Sonya asked as they ran into a room. "Don't worry, you'll see soon enough. Now stay here while I get the last person." Abby said, pushing her into the room. Sonya saw that Lee was there with his yo-yo, as always.

They were in the room for a while before anything happened. Sonya was telling Lee how Abby had been acting weird lately when the lights in the room went out. Lee felt something latch on to him with a squeak.

He pulled out his yo-yo, and saw Sonya burry her head into his chest. "Lee, I'm scared. I-I don't like the d-dark." He hugged her and took out his glow in the dark yo-yo.

"It's okay, Sonya. I'll protect you." Lee whispered the last part, to the point where Sonya could barely hear it herself.

She didn't say anything, just snuggled in closer. They sat there for a while, Sonya still hugging Lee like there was no tomorrow.

"How long do you think the lights will be out?" She said, starting to feel a little less scared.

"They'll probably be on before Abby gets back." Lee said, feeling a little mad. Why did Abby put them in there! She knew how scared Sonya was of the dark!

But wait a minute, a few days ago, Abby had been talking about some mission she was one. It had something to do with people liking each other…

Lee's face got beet red. Thankfully it was dark so Sonya didn't see it. If she had, he was sure she would have asked about it, and he would have had to tell her.

"Sonya, there's something I gotta t-tell you, or at least sh-show you." Lee said, stuttering like Sonya had done when the lights went out. He had to do this, or Sonya would be in the dark forever. Literally and figuratively.

She looked up at him, or as well as he could tell. "Yes, Lee?"

"I-I-I- Oh forget it!" He took her face in his hands and gave her a quick kiss, over almost as soon as it had begun. She looked shocked, but leaned in and gave him a kiss, a little longer than the first.

Suddenly, the lights blared in the room. "Well, it's about time! Abby has been waiting here forever!" Abby showed up in a little glass area sectioned away from the other room, but she could still see in. Lee scowled at the light, then got up, helping Sonya up as well. They walked out of the room, and stopped in front of Abby.

"This was part of that mission you mentioned a few days ago, wasn't it." Lee questioned her, seeing the smirk on her lips.

"Of course not, what ever do you mean?" She said, still with a huge smirk on her face. He shook his head at her, and he and Sonya walked down the hallway to the training room, her still in his arms.

Abby shook her head at how silly they were acting. _This is surprisingly a lot of fun! _She pulled out a checklist and looked down it. _Okay, who's next on the list? Oh, man! This is gonna be good! I just hope I can find a sound proof room._

And that is the newest chapter! Now, as a recap, I would like to say that all the members of the KND that I mention are now in the TND. Officially, Lee and Sonya are 14, while all the others are around 17.

**Who can guess who's next? The first person who guesses correctly gets some free advertising for their stories!**

**So, please review and tell me who you think will be next, and who you want to see Abby pair up. **

**Bye Bye! I should review before Thanksgiving, but I can't promise anything. Speech and Debate Club had practically taken over my life.**


	4. Fanny and Patton

**Okay! From the looks of it, Lee-Lee-KND was the first person to guess the next couple! So, go check out her stories! I like her one-shots Ordinary Day and forgot my hat. They're pretty cool!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't put a new chapter on in a while. As I said last chapter, Speech and Debate has taken over my life. But, here you are!**

**I want to say thank you to Randomnessgirl1, LivexxxLaughxxxLove, HCBalwayshappy, Number 8.0, and LeeLee-KND for your reviews.**

"WHAT are ya talking about! There is no way that Ah like Patton Drivolsky!" Fanny shouted, loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"Abby's just saying, the signs are there, and frankly, Abby thinks he likes you too." Abby said, sitting on the floor next to Fanny. _Man, am I glad she's not in charge of decommissioning anymore. I would be in the chair in a heartbeat! _Abby thought as she watched Fanny's face get bright red, from embarrassment or anger, she could never tell.

"Ah don't know what you're talking about! He's a stinking boy! Why would I like him!" Fanny said, sinking further to the ground. Why did she agree to help Abby with the new decommissioning chamber! It's not like she was in charge anymore. Not since her little brother, Paddy took over the entire operation.

"Come on, girl! It's not like there's anyone else. We'd be the only ones to hear." Abby tilted her head and gave her a look. "You know you can tell Numbah 5 anything." 

"Well, it's not really that I like him, it's more like he's a friend, who happens to be a guy. No romantic thoughts, what so ever." She slowly said, nailing a board into place.

"Well, if you're sure. Listen, I'm going to go get some more nails. We've seemed to run out. Be back in a second." Abby said, hurrying out of the room. Fanny shrugged of her strange behavior, not seeing the full box of nails that was sitting against the wall.

Abby sprinted down the hallway, slowing down when she saw who was against the wall.

"She totally likes you. Now go in there and ask her out." Abby said, stopping to push Patton forwards, then walking down the hall again. She heard the noise of a door opening. There was quiet for a while, then the sound of a loud thump on the ground.

_With those two, the most I can do is give them a nudge in the right direction. Patton's brave, he'll do it. _Abby told her self, pulling out a checklist she had. _4 down…_

**Okay, this is crunch time. The way the story is right now, I only have two more chapters until it's finished. So, if you want a certain couple in the story, then you need to review. Until next time!**


	5. Virginia and Bartie

**Okay, this chapter is really short, but I couldn't come up with much for this chapter. Sorry for not posting in so long!**

Abby walked around the Moonbase, trying to find Numbah 35.

"Where is that boy! If I don't get those two together quick, then my mission will never be completed!" She muttered to herself, quickening her pace.

She turned the corner to see Numbah 35 and Numbah 23 already there. Abby backtracked, but stayed where she could see them, and they couldn't see her.

Numbah 35 stepped closer. "Listen, Virginia, can I ask you something?" He blushed, rubbing his arm. She stepped a little closer to him.

"Yes, Bartie?" She asked, a complete look of innocence on her face. But Abby knew what hid behind that angel face. The heart of a warrior was in her, but a smart warrior. She planned, she strategized, and she never let someone know what she was feeling. All Abby had to do was tell her that Bartie liked her and let Virginia take care of the rest. Of course, it helped that she told Bartie that Virginia liked him.

"Well, I was wonderin if you would like to go to the movies. With me. Together." He stammered, his face getting redder than a firecracker. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Sure thing." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked away. "Tonight around 6?" She called back to him. He burst out of his reverie to call a yes to her.

Abby moved so that Bartie wouldn't see her, but she didn't have to worry about that. He practically floated out of the room. If you had put an elephant playing the tuba on top of him, he wouldn't have noticed.

Abby chuckled. She didn't even have to do anything for this couple. _This is almost getting to easy! I need a real challenge._ She pulled out her checklist. _Okay, now who's next._

**So, there's the new chapter. Now's your last chance. If you want a certain couple in here, then you need to review! **

**On a random note, who in America got a lot of snow? We got about a foot!**


	6. Henrietta and Ace

**Hey hey hey hey! How's it going? The snow is gone and it's getting warmer, so Numbuh 175 is happy! I haven't talked about reviews in a little while, so here's all of them, in one fell swoop.**

**LoversForeverTogether, littlemissfg, Gamewizard2008, Number 8.0, jess2015, skyhigh imagination, Randomnessgirl1, herecomesthecrimsonchin, and KNDNumbuh0.6, thanks for your reviews!**

Abby sighed. _This is the life. _ She got up slowly and looked over at Henrietta. They had just finished their best candy mission yet, the Aztec lollipops.

"That was great, Abigail, just like old times. But, there's just one problem." Henrietta sat up from lying on top of the Aztec ruins.

"And what would that be?" Abby propped herself up with her elbow.

"How are we going to get back home? Our transportation has been destroyed, and you were unable to contact your Kids Next Door."

"Oh, don't worry. Abby's always got a back up plan." Abby shielded her eyes with her hand as a mysterious plane landed near them. "And he's right on time."

The plane looked like something Numbah 2 would have built. The roof swung open and out stepped Ace 'The Kid'.

"Hey Abby. I heard you and your friend needed a ride." He stuffed his hands in his jacket and glanced down at them.

"Thanks, Ace. This here is Henrietta Von Marzipan. She's an old friend of mine."

Henrietta walked up, looking a little shy. "It is very nice to meet you."

Ace looked at her over his glasses and smirked. "Well hello there. Tell me, why is such a beautiful girl like you doing in the middle of the Aztec ruins?"

Henrietta blushed like crazy, "We were after the Aztec lollipops. Rumor has it that they never go away, no matter how much you lick them."

"That's quite a find. Well, let's get you girls back home." Ace held his hand out to her, smirking over his glasses. She took his hand and jumped into the plane, sitting in a seat next to him. Abby climbed in as well, sitting behind Henrietta.

"I don't normally make planes with more than one seat, but I keep one around, just in case." Ace told them as they flew over an ocean. He turned to look at Henrietta, his eyes looking over his sunglasses. "So, what sort of stuff do you do?"

Henrietta blushed. "Umm, well, I mostly do candy missions. They almost took over my life a few years ago. But, I've gotten into other things as well."

"Interesting." Was all he said, turning his attention back to the skies. It only took a few minutes to get home, thanks to the fact that Ace didn't have to follow the adult's regulations. Ace landed the plane outside the tree house, gently coasting her to a stop.

"Well here you go, Home sweet home. Didn't take to long either." He popped the hatch and stood up, holding his hand out to Henrietta. She took it and he brought her towards him, gently lifting her out of the plane. He set her on the ground, not even remembering Abby was in the back seat.

As Henrietta turned to the container she placed the lollipops in, Abby whispered to Ace. "Listen, I know you like her."

He immediately objected. "What? Why would you think that? I've only known her for a few minutes. Besides, I've got my eyes on another girl."

"Kuki already has a boyfriend. Now man up and go ask her out, or at least give her your number!" She pushed him in Henrietta's direction, laughing on the inside. _This is getting pretty fun!_

"Hey, Henrietta, right?" He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket, looking over his sunglasses. Abby shook her head. _It's like he never looks through them._

"Yes, and you're Ace, right? Thank you for the ride, it was very considerate of you." She placed the lid back on the container and faced Ace.

"No problem. In fact, if you ever need a ride, here's my card with the number." he flipped a card out of his pocket and slipped it into her hand. "I hope you use it."

"Thanks." She bashfully grinned as she looked down at her feet. Abby came up behind her and nudged her on the shoulder.

"Come on, Henrietta. We better get moving. Ace probably has somewhere to be to." Abby grinned at the two. They looked perfect together.

"Oh, right. Thanks again, Ace. I call you if I need any help." She still didn't leave, looking Ace in the eyes. Abby laughed and walked towards them

Abby grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Ace. "Come on, lover girl. We've gotta make our way home."

Henrietta walked along with Abby, at first not saying anything. Then, she broke out of Abby's grip, ran up to Ace, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, ending as quickly as it started. She ran back to Abby and started walking back home. Abby looked back to see Ace, just standing there with a goofy look on his face.

_Well, that wasn't too hard. I thought matching up two people who'd never met would be more difficult. _Abby glanced at the dazed look on Henrietta's face. _Looks like it was easier than I think. _She thought back to the names on her list. _Oh man, how in the world am I going to do this one?_

**My chapter is here, now you have read it. Abby said what I've been thinking with the next chapter, I have no idea how to do it. I want to do Numbuh 13/ Patient C, but it's hard to if all Patient C says is:**

** "Helllooo? You're funny. 'giggle' Will you be my boy friend?"**

** Unless you guys weren't talking about Patient C, it was someone else, and I have no idea who you're talking about.**

** On a random note, I'm really happy right now! The Homeschooling convention starts tomorrow, and I'm giving my dramatic interp for my Speech and Debate team! I'll be giving my speech in front of one of my biggest audiences! If only I didn't have to wear a suit coat and skirt while doing it.**

** It seems like I always end these on a random note. Anyways, see you guys later, and wish me luck tomorrow! And the usual, review telling me a certain couple you would like to see Abby get together.**


	7. Numbuh 13 and Patient C

** So, who thinks they know who Abby's gonna pair up next? It's probably easy to guess, since I kinda told you who it was last chapter. Anyways, here's your new chapter!**

Abby walked her way down the hallway, mentally bashing her forehead against a mental rock. _Lord, please make it stop!_

"So you see, the tangent never involves the hypotenuse, only the opposite over the adjacent. Doing it the other way, well, it would be like leaving a radical in a denominator!" Numbuh 13 burst out in a laughing fit, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "Aren't you listening Abby?"

"Yeah, yeah, tangents never hypotenuse the denominators, got it." Abby grabbed 13 by the collar and swung him around, making him face her. "Now, you're going to listen to me."

Now Numbuh 13 looked scared. "Y-Y-Yes, numbuh 5?"

"What's your opinion of Numbuh C?"

Numbuh 13 gulped. "Y-You mean the old Patient C? She's okay, I guess." A few years ago, all the cooties had been purged out of Patient C, leaving behind a great operative. Naming herself Numbuh C, she worked as a scientist for the TND, making sure no one could get the same sickness she did.

"Well, word on the street is that Numbuh C has a crush on an operative here." The minute Abby said that, Numbuh 13's face lit up.

"Who is it? Who is it! Not that I care." The TND had done well for Numbuh 13. He had cleaned up his acne, gotten rid of his braces, put in contacts, cleaned up his wardrobe, fixed his bad luck, and gotten some muscle. Anyone who used to know him wouldn't recognize him if he walked down the street. He actually looked like a normal human being, but inside he was still the same smarty-pants Numbuh 13.

"Yeah, you don't care at all." Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes. "Well, Numbuh C is in the lab behind you."

"She is!" Numbuh 13 jumped, fumbling over himself. "How do I look?" He ran his fingers through his red hair, making it stand on end. "Does my hair look okay?"

"Not anymore." Abby muttered to herself. "Listen, I know you like Numbuh C, and I believe she likes you. Now, if you want this to go smoothly, do exactly as I say…"

~(KND RULES)~

"H-Hey, Numbuh C." Numbuh 13 walked slowly into the room, wringing his hands.

Numbuh C turned around. "Oh, hi Numbuh 13." She turned back to her research, pouring over lab entries and data sheets. "How's it going?"

"It's good. Whacha working on?" He walked up next to her, the tension in the room relaxing a bit.

"The usual. I've been looking over these data entries for hours, but I can't find anything. "She pinched the bridge of her nose, rubbing it a bit. "I just can't find the final piece of the puzzle."

"Well, are you looking at the TND data entries, or the KND's? Both have done study on the cootie syndrome, maybe the KND found something the TND didn't. I could help you, if you want."

Numbuh C smiled. "Thanks Numbuh 13. That'd be great. I didn't even think about that, to be honest." She pulled up KND files on the computer, tilting the screen so Numbun 13 could see it. "Let's go find a cure, shall we?"

The worked in silence for a while, Numbuh C looking over the KND files, and Numbuh 13 checking the TND entries. Finally, Numbuh 13 spoke up. "Uh, Numbuh C, there's something I-"

"Wait! Look at this lab entry from 7 years ago." Numbuh C pointed at the screen, trying to get Numbuh 13's attention. "Right here."

"Numbuh 13's face lightened up. "Numbuh C? I think you did it."

"I did it?" Numbuh C looked like she didn't believe it. "I did it?"

"You did it! You found the vaccine for cooties!" They started celebrating in the lab, dancing around. Numbuh 13 picked up Numbuh C and twirled her around, bringing her in close. "You did it Numbuh C!" Then Numbuh 13, flushed with excitement, kissed Numbuh C. Both their eyes widened, as they separated quickely. "Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that…" Numbuh 13's voice trailed off as his face went bright red.

"No, it's okay, you were just excited…" Numbuh C's voice trailed off as she gathered up all her information. "I'll just, uh, take this information and show it to the head scientist." She quickly walked out of the room, her head down.

"Numbuh C, wait!" She paused, turning around to face Numbuh 13.

"Yeah?" She paused, waiting for him to speak again.

"How about we go out sometime, you know, to celebrate the discovery. How about Lime Ricky's, around 6?" A small smile was on his face.

Numbuh C smiled. "I'd like that. I'll see ya there." She left the room quietly, a blush growing on her face.

The minute she left the room, Numbuh 13 burst out in a cheer. "I did it! I did it! I asked out the girl of my dreams!" He jumped up and down, almost hitting Abby in the face when she walked in.

"Whoa! I take it things went well." Abby leaned against the doorframe, watching Numbuh 13 in his little happy dance.

"Yup! If you excuse me, I'm going to get ready for a date!" He skipped out the door, running down the hallway. "Oh, one more thing!" He yelled down to Abby. "Don't forget what I told you earlier. You can't mix up those Trigonometry terms!" He turned back around, running down the hall in a frenzy. "I've got a date!"

Abby laughed. _Man, that boy is crazy! _She pulled her list out. _Now how many more do I have to do?_

**So, did I do this chapter right? I hope they weren't too OOC for you guys. As the norm, please review and tell me what you think, and if you want Abby to get a certain couple together, same old, same old. The length of this story is in your hands!**

** Hasta Luego!**


End file.
